


and your hugs will stop the storm

by SachiMalff



Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, offgun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiMalff/pseuds/SachiMalff
Summary: in which a storm is delaying their flight home and gun is afraid of thunder."Please talk to me while we wait..."
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	and your hugs will stop the storm

**Author's Note:**

> please do listen to "comethru" by Jeremy Zucker while reading this! <3  
> anyway, this is my first entry in this fandom and i wish it doesn't disappoint you all much. hehe thank you!

This is it. Today is officially Gun Atthaphan's worst day of the week. Usually Tuesday is his favorite as he has no schedule and surely, he can spend a whole day hanging out with his friends but today is an exception. He doesn't hate today for no reason, though. Thanks to the storm happening outside his plane right now, his flight home gets delayed for—he doesn't know how long.

Yesterday, he and Off just finished their first fanmeeting in Indonesia. They were having so much fun, indeed. They were happy to meet Babiis and got to roam around the city while tasting the yummy foods, but today is just the worst. He loathes the fact that his flight is being delayed because it means he cannot arrive in Bangkok in time for Olive's party, and the fact that he has acropophobia when there's a big storm coming outside doesn't help.

In conclusion, Gun hates it. He hates to sit in the plane for hours until the storm passes with a certain Off Jumpul who—

Gun sighs in annoyance.

He's sulking and the unmasked scowl in his face is apparent when he silently looks at Off who sits in his left, busy playing with his phone.

Gun decides to close his eyes when he knows for certain that he cannot do anything but wait until they board off.

On the other hand, Off silently smiles at Gun's childish tantrum. He knows that Gun has been sulking since this morning, as earlier Off was busy handling some business with White through the phone, barely paying any attention to Gun. Off tries to talk to the shorter man, though. He asks him how he can redeem his mistake, but Gun can be such a child when he wants to. Off decides to let him be, thinking that Gun's mood will be back soon to normal like usual.

Off knows Gun has been grumpy because the latter feels tired after their recent schedule, so it's best to leave Gun alone for a while. But Off notices that Gun is really in his worst mood now, given the fact that their flight gets delayed.

He knows that Gun is afraid of storm and has acropophobia, so it must be one of a hell for Gun now. He tries to get his attention by leaning closer to Gun's seat, but the shorter male is closing his eyes and hugging his own body in silence.

Off Jumpol unconsciously smiles upon seeing how cute Gun is when he's sulking. The Atthaphan boy closes his eyes and furrows his eyebrows unknowingly, as his lip forms an adorable pout. Mentally, Off just really wants to hug him. (But it's impossible to do so now.)

Yet he lets him be. He wishes Gun to just be asleep rather than be awake and continue giving him his 'Gun-is-mad-at-Papii' look. So Off continues his conversation with White, telling him that he might be late for their business meeting.

Some good minutes pass and Off looks at his right when he feels that Gun is shifting in his seat. He instantly furrows his eyebrows when he sees Gun opens his eyes, meaning that he isn't sleeping yet.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Off asks Gun with a warm tone of voice, hoping Gun would end this silence between them.

But Gun just shakes his head in response without looking at Off. He shifts his pillow so he can rest his head more comfortably, and Off reflexively helps him with that.

Just when Gun is about to close his eyes again, the thunder is blasting outside, making him jump in surprise. Off is taken aback by this, and he leans closer, providing Gun a sense of presence. Gun, however, doesn't notice this as he closes his eyes abruptly upon hearing the blast. Off goes back to sitting straight in his seat, but now he puts his phone down and watches Gun closely, just in case he wants some hugs for comfort.

But Gun sits still in silence, minus now he's closing his eyes tightly and buries his head in his pillow neck. Off reaches Gun's hand, gives it a gentle squeeze just to let him know that he's here for him, and lets it go shortly after.

The storm outside is getting wilder, with heavy rain and blasting thunders lightening up the dark sky.

Off tries to close his eyes, thinking that he'll just try to rest his eyes but won't fall asleep for Gun. About two minutes later his phone is buzzing, letting him know that he has a new text.

Probably from White, he thinks.

Wrong. It's Gun's.

Gosh, this man. Can Gun be any cuter than this?

Off laughs in silence, wondering how he can be so funny like this. He can just lean closer to him and say it directly, no need to text him like this. But Off gives in. He leans closer, giving Gun his full attention. He lowers his head and tries to catch Gun's eyes, which the later complies. Off smiles warmly at him and asks, "Why don't you say it directly to me?"

Gun's adorable pout is back. "Your attention is just on the phone."

Off reaches Gun's hand and holds it gently. "Now it's yours."

Gun shifts in his seat and now he's sitting while facing Off. He digs his head so Off can reach his hair, a habit when Gun wants a quick peck on his head. Which obviously, Off gives in a second. Gun hugs Off's right arm, pushes his pillow neck away, and rests his head on Off's shoulder comfortably.

"Please talk to me..."

"Would you like to listen to a story?"

Outside, the storm continues to roar and Gun jumps again. His boyfriend holds his hand tighter this time and gives his head another kiss to calm him down. Gun does, though, and he sits back again.

"What story?" Gun asks, tilting his head so he can give Off's neck a small kiss. Gun always loves his neck, because he smells like a baby.

"It's a story about a boy who loves another boy living in the third sky, up above there."

Gun's lip forms a small smile. "Kinda cliche."

Off continues. "He can be reunited with the boy he loves only if he can reach the third sky. But.. you know... it's impossible to do so."

"Of course it is!" Gun laughs, and he hugs Off's arm even tighter.

"Hey, don't cut my story like that! Just listen to it while closing your eyes so you could fall asleep."

Gun lifts his head and gives his man his puppy eyes. "You don't want me to stay awake?"

"I just don't want you to experience this storm, silly. It's better if you sleep and wake up later on when we reach Bangkok."

Gun is just about to protest but when the thunder outside is blasting again with a louder sound, he stays quiet instead, burying his head in Off's neck. He decides to obey and slowly closes his eyes.

Off continues his story in a low voice, trying to make it be a lullaby for his man. "So one day, the boy goes to meet his lover. But that day, there is a big flood in his town. God of Flood has arrived, telling him that if he can escape the flood, he would help him to go to the first sky."

Off buries his nose in Gun's hair, smelling its calming scent and gives it a gentle kiss, to which Gun smiles.

"Fortunately he can escape the flood, so God of Flood agrees to help him go to the first sky," Off carries on. He now brings his lips to give a light kiss on Gun's forehead, to which Gun giggles upon the gentle gesture.

"Sleep," Off commands.

"Love you, Pii." Gun says in a whisper.

"Love you more."

Gun blushes, and in a low voice he asks his Papii. "Can you give me a kiss when I finally fall asleep later?"

Off laughs upon hearing the weird request, but he answers it anyway. "Sure, sure. But now sleep first, 'kay?"

Gun closes his eyes and tries to sleep as Off's beautiful voice fills his ear.

"In the second sky, he finds himself be trapped in a huge earthquake. God of Earth has come, saying that he would help him go above if only he can defend him. And of course he can do it too. So they go to the second sky, with a hopeful spirit."

Off takes a good look at Gun's figure, and he lets a long sigh when he finally notices Gun's even breathing and closed eyes, falling asleep peacefully. Some second later a thunder is blasting again but now Gun is still in his seat, meaning that he's now fully asleep.

"Nice timing. I'm running out of the idea on how the crappy story goes." Off laughs in silence upon thinking about his crappy made up story. What the hell is God of Flood?

"Sleep well, love."

He doesn't forget to give Gun a light kiss on his lips, barely touching as he's afraid the gesture could wake him up but it's still a kiss, anyway, so he doesn't break his promise.

Outside the storm won't stop anytime soon, it seems, but Off feels relieved to see Gun finally falls asleep in his arm, fully guarded and in a complete warmness.

[fin.]


End file.
